Devil's New Playground
by ryuu-ten
Summary: This is a twist on the power he knows not. After a accident during the summer break between his third and forth year changes his world and views on light and dark. A heavy mix with High School DxD so you have been warned. SemiDark Strong Harry/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I know I have so many other stories that need to be writing but I had this idea. So here it is my friends please enjoy.**

**Devil's Playground**

**Chapter 1: The beginning starts with what?**

Blood, dark red and wet to the touch, crimson blood soaked the earth below a young thirteen nearly fourteen year old boy. Young Harry James Potter was lying in a small park a few blocks from his house in Surrey, England with a large wound in his chest like something had impaled him. His jet black hair matted in dirt and blood. His striking emerald green eyes were starting to dim.

While most people would look at him would think he was a normal pre-teen boy. Unknown to everyone but his relatives that he lived with, cause his parents had died when he was one year old, he was anything but normal. He was a young wizard in training. Well that was until today as he slowly bleed to death well maybe not so slow.

Harry groaned as he attempted to stem the massive flow of blood oozing out of his chest. He just laid there staring up at the darkening night sky. _'Damn it how could I let my guard down so easily? I don't want to die.'_ Harry coughed violently causing a good amount of blood to come out and dribble down his cheeks. _'Damn I just hand to go on this outing didn't I?'_ Harry gritted his teeth as another wave of pain raced through his body.

Thinking back to the time that this all happened he had arrived at his relative's house and found out that a new family had bought a house nearby. The Young family had a girl a year older than him named Amanda and anyone with a half a mind could tell that she was going to be a really beautiful woman when she grew up with her petite frame and beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. They had hit it off quickly and soon you could find them walking around the neighborhood or relaxing at one of the local parks.

It had been a week since he had arrived at his relative's house and at the moment Harry and Amanda had gone out a late afternoon walk and was talking and joking. As they reached their favorite park that was several blocks away from their houses Harry noticed that the tension in the air was getting thick. When they had entered the park Amanda smiled and jogged ahead of Harry giggling the whole way. Amanda stopped and turned and held her hands behind her back.

"Hey Harry can you do me a favor?" Amanda asked.

Harry smiled not noticing the dark glint in her eyes. "Of course what do you need?"

Amanda's smile turned dark really quick putting Harry on edge as his hand quietly reached for his wand in his pocket. "Oh nothing much just die for me." Right after that a large dark pulse of magic erupted from her body stunning Harry. As the dark aura faded and Harry stared at a new being who wasn't in anyway Amanda. The person in front of him now looked in her mid twenties instead of being in her teens. She now was wearing a black and purple corset that barely contained her large cleavage and a black leather skirt. She had long black hair and deep purple eyes that held so much malice. There was a flash of light and a lavender colored spear of light appeared in her hands. Harry attempted to pull out his wand but before he could get it out of his pocket before he found a spear embedded in his chest,

Harry fell to his knees the spear still in his chest. "Amanda, why?"

Amanda sneered before dispelling the spear of light and stepping back a few steps. "Because you are too much a threat to our cause to live but if you have to curse someone then curse that God of yours for giving you that Sacred Gear. Good bye young Harry James Potter we won't meet again." With a flap of her black wings Amanda vanished into the night sky leaving several black feathers to float down around him.

'_I don't want to die just yet. I have to accomplish that dream.'_ Harry thought as he felt his blood drain from his body. The wind slowly picked up blowing leaves and a single piece of paper landed next to Harry's left hand. _'Damn it I want to live!'_

Right as Harry thought this a strange circle symbol on the paper lit up a deep crimson color. The paper lifted up as if a breeze had caught it and the circle lit up and the paper vanished leaving the glowing circle in midair. The circle then glowed brighter and grew larger and as it slowly turned around getting faster and faster before in a flash of white light another person appeared.

A young woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure and blue-green eyes appeared from the circle. She had long crimson red hair, which reached down to her thighs, and has a single antenna sticking out of it. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt which is worn over a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, both of which outline her rather-huge breasts. She wears a black ribbon on her shirt collar. She also wears a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

The young woman noticed Harry near death in front of her and smiled. "I see you are the one who summoned me." Harry's vacant eyes looked up at her getting a good view of the girl's black thong in the process. "Very well if you want to live then you then devote your life to me." A pair of devil like wings erupted from her back. She raised her hand and Harry's vision faded in a flash of black and red.

**Unknown time and unknown place**

Harry groaned as the sunlight hit his face. Wait sunlight where was he? Harry quickly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the light. Harry lifted a hand to try and shield the incoming sunlight. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in pain anymore. Harry found himself in a very large bed with silk covers. Harry slowly sat up in the bed and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Looking around the room he noticed it was a Victorian style room one that high class citizens would live in.

Harry was about to walk over to the window to see if he could tell where he was when he heard a feminine moan behind him. Harry seized up before slowly turning around and noticed there was someone else in the bed covered completely by the covers. Harry gulped was about to look under the covers when a voice quietly said.

"Mm is it morning already?" Harry's eyes flew open when the young female from last nigh sat up. The only problem was that the only thing she was wearing was a pair of black thongs. "Good morning Harry how are you feeling?"

Harry couldn't help but stare then stuttered out. "Who are you and why are you naked?"

The young girl giggled before answering. "What you don't like what you see?" She couldn't help but laugh as Harry's face lit up a dark red blush. "My name is Rias Gremory and I am a devil and your master."

This caught Harry by surprise and was going to dismiss it until he noticed that in her eyes there were no lies. "What do you mean you are a devil you look human to me. Wait what do you mean by you're my master?"

Rias smiled before standing up giving Harry a view nice view of her near naked form that sent his mind straight to the gutter so hard he might have gotten a concussion. "I tell you no lie right now Harry. I am a devil even though I look human as most devils do only those who stray loose their humanity. Do you remember someone by the name of Amanda Young?" Harry's eyes widen in fear upon remember her and the events of that night. "Yes you died that night and were reborn as a devil and my servant for the rest of your life." Harry stared back at Rias in a mix of confusion and horror written all over his face. "I took you back to one of my safe houses in Europe this one is in south London. Now don't worry I had some of my people pick up your possessions at your relative's house."

Harry looked around the room and saw his trunk by the far wall and he noticed Hedwig sleeping on top of the large dresser. He smiled seeing her there giving him a sense of relief. He noticed that Rias was slowly dressing herself and Harry decided to find some clothes for himself as well only to find that all but his school outfits were gone.

"You wont be needing those old hand me downs anymore there are some clean clothes in the dresser that are your size." Rias said as if she had read his mind.

This made Harry quickly go to the dresser and noticed several articles of clothing and soon he was wearing an outfit which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. Harry followed Rias further through the building as she told him which room was which before entering an office like room.

"Sit down Harry and let me further explain what is going on." Harry nodded and sat down in the chair in front of the desk where Rias sat. "Listen Harry everyone in the building are devils. Now you remember Amanda with black wings correct?" Harry nodded in response. "Well she isn't human either she is a fallen angel. Fallen angels are beings once served God, until they were outcast and abandoned for being tainted by evil forces. They manipulate humans and try to exterminate us devils. They meander about the realm of the dead, or shall we say hell. Now there are also the normal angels that serve God who every now and again come and try to defeat us. So in other words there is a three way royal rumble going on. Harry please listen and understand that we are not well liked by many sides but we live on. We live in small groups or families that help each other to survive. You are part of my family so we will be looking for you to help out in order for the family to survive. You will be introduced to the other latter on. Now just for the sake of getting to know each other why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

Harry sat there digesting everything she had just said. He contemplated telling her everything but years of abuse in both muggle and magical world had taught him not to tell everything but he knew that this was different circumstance. Harry sighed before he slowly told his new master his life's story. Not knowing that his life just got a lot more interesting.

**XXX Chapter End XXX**

**Okay for all those who are readers I know I should be updating my other stories and I am working on them but I have been working on this one for a while and thought about putting this out first. I know that this is a short chapter but this is only the beginning and hopefully the readers like it so I can continue with the story. So please read and review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil's Playground**

**AN: Hello everyone I am working on this and a few others at the moment but the rest I am having writer's block so I am putting this up for all those interested. Thank you to all those who have read then review the last chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 2: A new family and the Rouge pt 1:**

It had been an hour since Harry had left Rias in her office. She sat there with a glass filled with some of her favorite wine. Harry had just finished telling her all of his adventures while at Hogwarts and his childhood if you could call that a childhood. Rias shuddered before finishing her glass. Her newest servant had been through more than anyone his age should have to go through.

Rias was about to pour her third glass when the door opened. In walked a young woman that looked like she was the same age as Rias but had long jet black hair that went down to her legs and was pulled up with an orange ribbon along with a beautiful violet eyes. She was wearing a very similar outfit to Rias and was almost just as endowed as Rias. Her name was Akeno Himejima she held the rank of Queen. "Oh my you still drinking Rias-sama? Was Harry's past that bad?"

Rias sighed before motion for Akeno to take a seat. "To tell you the truth it was worse than I truly imagine. Even yours and Koneko's past were as bad as his. He never knew any form of love growing up. Also both of his parents were killed when he was one year old so he doesn't remember anything from them he has a few pictures but that is it. Then there is his childhood." Akeno's eyebrows rose hearing the pure venom when see said 'childhood'. Rias then gave Akeno a summary of what Harry told her that caused Akeno to tear up.

Akeno wiped her remaining tears before asking. "So where is Harry?"

Rias drained what was remaining in her glass before answering. "He went back to his room telling me all of that opened up some old wounds. Give him some space he will come around. Where are the others?"

"Koneko and Kiba are relaxing in the lounge while Asia and Issei are moving some medical supplies into the infirmary. There has been a new surge of rouge devils recently so Asia wanted to be ready and asked Issei to help."

Rias nodded before looking over at a chessboard. It was a white marble chessboard that her older brother had given her. There were several different pieces on the board and a few were crimson red instead of white: the King, Queen, one Knight, one Bishop, one Rook, and two Pawns. Each one of those chess pieces represented a member of her peerage including herself.

Walking out and upstairs and into a darken room that was the public lounge. Inside were both Koneko her rook and Kiba her knight both relaxing on the couches. Koneko Toujou is a petite young girl that looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. She had white hair that went down to her shoulders and hazel eyes. For the longest time she wouldn't talk or show any emotion until Issei came and helped her with some issues from her past and now it is like she is new girl. Kiba Yuuto is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a similar outfit that Harry was wearing at the moment. He was her knight and swordsmen of the group. He was as Issei would jokingly call a 'Prince Charming' cause of how most girls acted around him.

"Ah hello Prez how is our new recruit?" asked Kiba sitting up in his spot on the couch.

Rias, Prez, leaned against the wall on one side of the room. "He will be okay talking about his past with me opened up some old wounds so please be patient with him. He has had a hard life so let's welcome into our family." The others nodded Rias looked over at both Asia and Issei had walked in shortly after she did. "Asia, could you and Akeno go check up on Harry. Asia I want you to make sure that my magic didn't miss anything." Asia and Akeno nodded before walking out of the room and towards Harry's room.

**With Harry**

Harry sat down at the desk in his new room stroking Hedwig's feathers looking out the nearby window. He had finished putting his stuff up. He was trying to calm down after talking with Rias about his past. He had never liked telling people about his past especially the years before Hogwarts. Not even Hermione or Ron new most of what happened to him during those years but for some reason he felt comfortable telling Rias all about it. Yes it hurt but not as bad as he first thought it would. His head turned to the door when he heard a soft knock. "It is open." In came two girls that Harry could only think 'beautiful'.

The first girl with long dark hair stepped forward. "Hello Harry my name is Akeno Himejima and this is Asia Argento. She is the house's healer and Prez wanted her to make sure you are healing okay." Harry turned to Asia and nodded. Asia looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old with long blonde hair to goes down to her back she also had green eyes. She had a nice figure and wore an outfit similar to Akeno.

"Hello Harry-san how are you feeling?" Asia asked standing beside Harry who just shrugged in response. Asia smiled before a ball of green light appeared in her hands. Harry felt a soothing presence fill him when Asia pressed the ball into his back. After holding it there for a few minutes the ball of green light dissipated. "Well you are healing very nicely so there is no problem there. Just so you know my rank is that of a bishop and Akeno here is a queen." Akeno smiled and waved.

"Thanks Asia and hello Akeno sorry it is just so much has happened in the past few days." Harry said looking at Hedwig who hooted and started preening at his hair making Harry chuckle. "So how can I help you Akeno?"

"I heard from Prez that you know a good deal about magic. I wanted to see if you wanted any help control your new magic?" Harry looked at Akeno with a truly confused facial expression which caused both Akeno and Asia to laugh. "I guess you haven't felt it yet. You see you aren't the first human wizard that has been turned devil but it is rare. You see devil magic and human magic are on two different levels. When a wizard becomes a devil their magic evolves and sometimes gains an affinity of sorts." Akeno then raised a hand and soon several small tendrils of lightning arched between her delicate fingers. "Like so unfortunately if this is true it is very hard to fully control but not impossible if you train hard enough. There are other things are different between the two. You should notice that your magical core and reserves are a lot larger than before that and you shouldn't need to rely on your wand especially when I am done with you."

Harry raised an eyebrow as her voice turned a little sadistic there at the end. Harry shock his head and smiled before standing up and held his hand out like Akeno. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his magical core. He remembered what Professor Flitwick his Charms professor had instructed during his first year when he was taught to find his core. A few minutes later Harry found his core and was shocked to see it had increased several times over. Harry gently pulled his magic towards his outstretched hand not really knowing what would happen. He heard the girls both gasps before he opened his eyes to see something that shocked even him like Akeno little tendrils of lightning sparked between his fingers but there was a small ball of fire resting in his palm and yet he wasn't burned.

Harry couldn't help but gawk at the sight of what his magic was doing. "I guess that is not normal?" He couldn't help but sigh when Akeno shook her head in response.

Asia was the first one to speak up of the two. "It is kind of cool Harry-san. I know that Akeno can control lightning to a degree but when you and fire to that mix it was beautiful." Akeno nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled as he stopped channeling his magic and quietly said. "Thank you Asia and you to Akeno. Hedwig hooted at an owl that was on a tree branch just outside the window. Harry looked at the letter and noticed that it contained a magical aura that seemed to be swirling like a whirlpool. _'A magical letter… a portkey!'_ He turned to the girls and said. "I am going to let the owl in do not touch the letter at all please." After both girls nodded Harry opened the window and the owl flew in and landed next to his desk. He detached the letter from the owl that quickly left the room as soon as the letter had touched the desk.

"Umm Harry-san what is wrong with that letter?" asked Asia.

It was Akeno that spoke up first. "The letter is saturated in magic. Do you know what it is?"

Harry nodded without looking at the girls choosing to stare at the letter on the desk. "If I am right about this letter someone has made it into a portkey." Looking over at the girls and noticing the confused looks on their faces. "You two don't know a lot of human magic do you? A portkey is an object that is enchanted to transport anyone that touches it to a predetermined location that only the creator knows." Harry thought about what to do before his face split into a smirk that only meant that trouble was coming. "Lets try this Dobby."

There was a loud crack and there beside Harry was Dobby looking the same since he freed him a little over a year ago. "The great Harry Potter calls Dobby."

Harry could help but smile at the energetic house elf. "Yes Dobby I need you to do me a big favor. Can you tell if this letter here is a portkey?"

Dobby walked over to the desk and examined the letter in question before turning to Harry. "The letter is a portkey Harry Potter sir."

Harry nodded his head. "Dobby if you could activate this portkey and find out who sent this and get out of there before anything happens and tell me. Can you do this for me?" Dobby nodded before picking up the letter that glow a bright blue before Dobby blurred away. "Now we wait and hope that nothing bad happen to Dobby." The girls nodded before they both sat down on the bed while he sat down in the chair. "So what do you two do around here?"

Asia smiled before answering. "Most time I study healing magic and help out Prez."

"I also help out Prez and I also study magic texts since my specialty. You know since you are able to use magic we will be working on controlling your new magic." Akeno answered still smiling which Harry found amazing.

There was a loud crack and Dobby reappeared his eyes were wide. "Harry Potter sir I have done what you asked."

Harry looked a little worried at the young elf. "Are you okay Dobby?"

"Dobby is fine Harry Potter sir. Dobby found out who sent Harry Potter that letter. It was the bad long beard and oil haired one." Dobby answered.

Harry could feel his anger grow within his chest before pushing it back down but his face was contorted with anger. "They can't just leave me alone can they. So what was their reaction when you appeared instead of me?"

Dobby smiled before answering. "They were shocked then enraged Harry Potter sir. I quickly disillusion myself making it look like I left. The oil haired one sneered before saying that Harry Potter had slipped out again. The long beard one said that Harry Potter must be found and returned to his relatives. He said that you needed to under his 'guidance' the plan to work."

Akeno and Asia frowned before Akeno nodded at Asia who got up and walked out of the room. "Harry, do you know who Dobby was talking about?"

Harry nodded as he rubbed his temples. "The one Dobby is calling the bad long beard is none other than Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts, the leader of Britain's magical government, and also head of the International Confederate of Wizards. The ICW is a group of representatives from all the magical communities and work towards the good of the magical world as a whole. The other person is one I personally would love to curse into oblivion is Severus Snape the potion professor at Hogwarts."

Akeno nodded her head without saying a thing. Akeno got up and faced Harry. "Ok another thing I need to tell you about devil magic is that our magic is a lot thicker than is human magic. This means that it would take less magic for most spells so being able to control your magic is essential so you don't over power your spells on accident that could hurt those around you. I will talk to Prez about starting your magic training in the morning." Harry nodded before he noticed a young man stood in the door way. "Oh Harry this is Kiba who is a Knight here in our family." Kiba smiled and bowed as did Harry. "Is something wrong Kiba?"

Kiba sighed before leaning against the door frame. "Yeah Prez sensed a rouge demon here in London but is moving quickly to the north towards Enfield. Apparently a young devil from the Vapula clan rebelled and became a rouge devil. Lord Vapula is offering a reward for either bringing her in dead or alive. Of course bringing her in alive will bring in a better reward than bringing her in dead. Harry I know you just joined but this will be a good way to see how we fight." Harry nodded before getting up and grabbed a jacket and followed both Kiba and Akeno out to the lobby. The rest of the 'family' was already there.

Rias smiled noticing that Harry had arrived with Kiba and Akeno. "Good now that everyone is here we are heading to Enfield to find a rouge female devil from the Vapula Clan. They are famous for taming lions for battle and other needs." Rias nodded to Akeno who smiled before a large red spell circle appears beneath all of them and soon they had left the safe house and appeared in a small park.

As the Gremory 'family' cautiously looked for this rouge devil something was eating at Harry's mind. When he heard a demonic scream and what sounded like spell fire that it actually hit him and hit him hard. _'Shit Hermione lives here in Enfield and the rouge found her.'_ Harry tore down the road to his right surprising the rest of the group with Kiba and Issei quickly following Harry. Harry looked ahead and saw an injured Hermione standing firmly in front of not only her parents but other people who Harry believed to be relatives. There standing in front Hermione was something Harry believed came straight out of a horror movie. Its lower body from the waist down looked like a large cat body and its tail had a scythe like blade on it. The fur was dark tan in color. The upper portion was that of a fairly busty female body. She had long black hair with a hint of dark purple in it and her nails were elongated and extremely sharp. Oh and she was as naked like the day she was born.

"So that is a rouge devil?" Harry asked to no one. Issei ran by his left arm had a blood red dragonic gauntlet. Kiba was right beside him before in a blur of speed vanished and the devil screamed in pain as her arm was cut off since Kiba sliced it off with a sword he drew. Issei activated his **promotion** power and used his rook ability and delivered a powerful punch with his gauntlet arm sending the demon stumbling backwards. The rest of the Gremory family arrived.

The rouge devil got up and let out a near ear splitting scream before a black spell circle appear in front of its right hand. Harry's eyes widen before running towards Hermione and her family. The rouge pointed her hand with the spell circle at Hermione before a large blast of black energy raced towards her. Harry stood in front of Hermione and raised his hand and started to push a good amount of magic into his next spell. "Protego!" A semi transparent shield appeared in front of Harry.

Rias eyes widen in fear as did Akeno and Asia as the black energy slammed into Harry's shield. For what seemed like several minutes nothing happened except for Hermione and her family moved out of the way of the attack. Unfortunately as right as the last of the group of Hermione's family got cleared the spot where Harry was exploded with dangerous energy that threw everyone including the rouge devil. Akeno was the first one the recover her voice. "HARRY!"

Harry opened his eyes after the explosion shattered his shield and the rouge devil's spell detonated. Harry had expected to have at least his arm blown off or die from the explosion only to time had stopped. Looking around Harry could see the semi transparent shards of his spell all around him as well as the swirling vortex of black energy. _'Ok what is going on am I dead?'_

Harry heard a soft chuckle. _**'Do not worry young one, death has not yet come for you. I know what you are thinking and to answer your unasked question do you remember what your new 'king' said was one of the reasons that the fallen ones attempted to kill you?'**_

'_Wait you don't mean the sacred gear?'_ Harry thought looking around and seeing no one.

Harry heard the disembodied voice chuckle again. _**'You are correct young one my name has been lost since long before the Great War between the three races. I was a holy firebird but when you were reborn as a devil hybrid my powers also evolved. I am now an unholy firebird with the powers of both holy and hell fire. You see my form on your arm.'**_

Harry looked down at his right arm to find a gold gauntlet similar to what Issei was wearing only the gem was dark crimson and it looked more bird like in appearance. _'Ok that is impressive but now what?'_

'_**Now you go and show that rouge what true power is. Don't worry you already know the basics on using your new power other than that you will have to practice. Now it is time to wake up.'**_ Answered the firebird. _**'Oh but call me Tenkaji for now.'**_

Soon time started back up and Harry stood there waiting for the dust cloud to settle. As the dust cloud settle Harry could hear several gasps but he didn't care at the moment as he stared down the rouge devil. "I don't know your name right now but you have two choices. You can give up and return back to your master alive or you can fight me and die so which will it be?"

**DxDxD End of Chapter DxDxD**

**Okay I know that people are going to be mad about me ending this chapter right here but next chapter is only part 1 of 2. The next chapter will be Harry's new powers debut. How will Hermione take this new Harry? I hope you like Harry's Sacred Gear. Any reviews will be appreciated as long as they aren't flames. So please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new installment of 'Devil's New Playground'. Chapters for other stories will be coming soon. I have recently moved so I am still getting use to my new place. Hopefully I will have more time to work on my stories. I hope you will all like this chapter so please read and review. Any ideas would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter 3: A new family and the Rouge pt 2:**

Harry stood there glaring at the rouge devil with a fierce expression waiting for its answer. Hermione and her family looked at Harry with look of both fear and awe. The Gremory family looked sort of impressed at Harry.

Harry didn't have to wait long for the rouge's answer. With a load screech she lunged at Harry fully intending to try and maim the young devil. Hermione yelled for Harry to move fearing for her friend's safety. No one missed the smirk that grew on Harry's face.

Harry smirked as everything seemed to slow down till it seemed as time had come to a complete stop. The crimson jewel on Harry's sacred gear had started to glow and started to generate a great amount of heat. Harry ducked under the rouge's wild swing and delivered a powerful blow to her abdomen. The female rouge screech in pain gripping her abdomen glaring at Harry she removed her hands to reveal a fist size burn mark. "So sorry it was just reflexes so you won't return to your master?"

The rouge just glared before she answered scaring the Grangers. _**"I'll never return there you stupid little brat! It was hell there no one cared about those like me. Now I have this power and no one will tell me what to do."**_

Harry stood there not moving. "So because you felt left out and weak you abandon you family and reduced you to this twisted state. How pitiful I hope you don't regret this in your next life." Harry clenched his armored fist and raced towards the rouge.

The rouge growled and fired off another black ray of demonic magic at Harry hoping to kill him this time. Harry ducked and sidestepped the attack and launched another punch at her side to which she jumped out of the way. The blast struck the Granger's residence which caused a good size explosion sending debris everywhere and knocking everyone in the area to the ground from the shockwave. Harry quickly stumbled to his feet only to have something imbed into his gauntlet arm. Harry looked down to see a long slender blade that was colored an unusual shade of red. Harry grunted in pain since the blade had pierced completely through his gauntlet but before he could pull the blade out it disappeared in a burst of fire.

Harry held up his hand like he was holding something and soon a small ball of fire appeared in his hand. "Please give up I really don't want to kill you. It won't be long before the others join into this fight and I can't guarantee that you will live if you continue to fight."

The rouge looked warily at the rest of the Gremory family then back at Harry. _**"I can't go back it will only get worse for me since I ran away. Please just kill me you stupid devil."**_

Hermione's eyes widen when the rouge called Harry a devil. _'Why would that thing call Harry a devil? I mean he could never do any of this at eh end of the semester but still.'_

Harry looked over at Rias who just sighed and nodded knowing that they would be able to convince the rouge to return alive. Harry looked over at the rouge and sighed. "Very well but can you tell me why you truly left your master?"

The rouge looked at Harry before answering. _**"To the public the Vapula clan is fair and compassionate family but what everyone doesn't know is that behind that kind face is a true demon. Those in power belittle those weaker than them and if you make a mistake it only gets worse. I was the youngest member and a pawn so I was the target for most of the belittling. I hadn't even done anything wrong and was actually doing quite fun until my master came in and started to beat me for no real reason. I later turned out that things didn't go well at the annual meeting between the several family heads and the Four Great Satans so he decided to take his anger out on me. I barely made it out alive. I rather die than even think about returning to that hell whole."**_

Harry looked at the rouge with a look of pity and understanding. "Very well one last thing what is your name?"

This shocked the rouge but soon answered. _**"You are different than most devils I have met. You show more compassion and yet I sense a large power hidden within waiting to be unleashed. Please make this quick before I lose the rest of my sanity and become a true monster. My name is Novia Vapula. Might I ask who you are?"**_

Harry nodded as the fireball soon grew to encompass his whole armored hand. "Its Harry Potter and may you find peace in your next life." Harry's new devil wings appeared startling Hermione and the rest of her family. Harry dashed forward and drove his flame covered fist into Novia's chest killing her near instantly.

Rias calmly walked over to Harry as the fire on his fist slowly dissipated. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry just nodded not even looking at her. "So what happens now?"

"We need to erase their memories and replace it with something else so they don't remember us or the rouge." Rias answered without hesitating.

Harry nodded at her response. "Just between us is there a way that their memories can be restored?"

Rias tapped her chin thinking. "It is possible but it would be very tough to completely undo. Why do ask?"

"I will tell you when we get back to the house." Harry quickly answered before walking over to Hermione. "Hey Hermione you are okay right?"

Hermione looked up at her first true friend like he was a big mystery that she must uncover. "I'm fine only a few scratches and I have a sleight case of magical exhaustion. We are fine other than that but what happened to you Harry and who are they?"

Harry just chuckled knowing that she was always like this. "I wish I could tell you Hermione I really do but for your own safety it is probably best that you don't know. Prez I feel kind of weak now." Harry collapsed but was caught by Kiba and Issei and Harry's gauntlet completely vanished.

Rias looked over at Harry before saying. "Kiba, Issei could you take Harry back to the safe house while the rest of us finish up here?" Both Kiba and Issei nodded before the three of them disappeared using a teleportation circle. "Asia can you heal them while me and Akeno start changing their memories. Koneko stand guard please we need to be quick before the police show up." Hermione tried to protest but was quickly knocked out by Akeno.

**Gremory Safe House**

_**Several Hours later**_

Harry started to stir and slowly opened his eyes to find him back in the same room that he found himself in when he was turned into a devil. Sighing to him Harry tried to move but noticed a weight on his chest. Gulping Harry slowly lifted the covers and nearly died of blood loss when he found a naked Akeno curled up next to him.

'_Ok Harry get a grip over your self think. The last thing I remember was talking to Hermione after the fight with Novia. I must have been brought back here but why is Akeno naked and in the same bed as me. Damn that actually sounded a little gay coming from a guy especially since he is complaining about having a very beautiful girl naked in his bed.'_

Harry tried not to make a sound or move less not to wake Akeno while at the same time admiring her body. Unfortunately Akeno did wake up and gave Harry a smile seeing that he was already up. "Morning Harry-kun, do you see something you like?"

Harry could only nod his head in response as his whole face grew red. "Um not to be rude but why are you in my bed Akeno?"

Akeno giggled at Harry. "What you don't like my like this Harry-kun? Rias and I were here helping you recover."

Harry nodded his head before her answer clicked in his head. "Wait Prez was here but where is she?"

"She left a while a go to pick up the reward for stopping Novia. She should be back soon so let's get ready and meet her." Akeno answered as she got off the bed and slowly got dressed to further torture Harry. Harry felt like his face was on fire from Akeno's torture that and his hormones liked the show a little too much. Harry quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs with Akeno, who was smiling the whole time, to the kitchen where Issei and someone else was eating dinner.

In front of him was a young woman around Issei's age with short, light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This outfit is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents with the hood down.

"Harry this is the second knight of our group Xenovia. Xenovia this is our newest pawn Harry Potter." Akeno said before Harry could ask her who she was. Xenovia looked over at Harry like she was trying to determine whether or not he was worthy enough to talk to.

"Hello." Was all she said before going back to her breakfast.

"Morning." Replied Harry wondering what her deal was before whispering to Akeno. "Is she always like this?"

Akeno continued to smile. "She is not really trustworthy to strangers but give it time and she might open up to you."

Rias showed up shortly before they had finished breakfast clearly agitated. "I can't believe the nerve of that bastard. No wonder Novia left them."

"What is the problem Prez?" asked Issei looking worriedly at Rias.

Rias looked over and saw it was Issei that asked and the edge in her eyes disappeared. "The head of the Vapula clan didn't want to give us a reward like they had original said because he only wanted to have her returned alive. It took a bit of negotiating to get what I did from him. Well that and a few small threats but all the same. We only got a few familiar taming scrolls that might be useful but I am not holding my breath on them."

"Familiars taming is that something special that devils can have or what?" asked Harry.

Rias looked at Harry and smiled. "I see you have recovered. Oh familiars I knew I forgot to tell you something last night oh well I will tell you later but let me eat something first."

Issei smiled as Rias had finally calmed down and started to eat. "So Harry, how did it feel to fight last night?"

Harry set down his spoon and closed his eyes. "It was different but what a rush everything seemed to slow down to me. I don't know if that was because of Tenkaji's awakening or what." Rias looked over at Harry's confused. "Apparently that is the name that the spirit of my Sacred Gear but I don't think that is who it really is."

Rias nods at his answer but finishing up her breakfast before turning back to Harry. "Okay I have a pretty good idea of what you will need to train in to become stronger. First we need to get your magic straighten out so for now I want you to train under Akeno for a while. Akeno you know what to do." Akeno nods before dragging Harry out of the kitchen.

Harry found himself tired mentally, physically, and magically after Akeno ran him through his paces. Apparently devil magic was more about intent and imagery than human magic. He was able to finally get the hang of the basics after trying for nearly two and a half hours. He now knew why Issei gave him a look of pity and sympathy when Akeno dragged him away. Apparently Akeno was a sadist and loved to see Harry struggle and teased him to try and make him work harder.

Harry fell asleep as soon as he head touched the pillow. Harry opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be a rocky gorge but the sky was completely black with no stars or anything like that. Harry looked around wondering where he was and how he got there.

"_**So you have finally arrived to see me it is about time. Well come over here brat we have a lot to talk about but not a lot of time."**_ Harry looked over to his left and saw a young man that looked no older than twenty-five. He had gray hair and red eyes wearing an outfit that looked like a one piece suit of armor, that was design to be flexible but still durable, it was red with blue trimmings. (**AN: This was a different color scheme than Lancer's outfit from Fate/Stay Night)** There looked like a pair of red wings with feathers that looked like they were made of fire coming out of his back.

"Who are you?" Harry asked getting into a fighting stance.

The unknown person smirked. _**"Oh you know who I am Harry take a wild guess."**_

Harry thought long and hard before the realization hit him hard. "Tenkaji." The unknown person, now known as Tenkaji, smirked and nodded.

"_**That is right young mister Potter now lets get to the case we don't have a lot of time. You remember I said was an unholy firebird correct. Well you remember being stabbed by a strange red blade? Well you see your friend's family thought it was part of weapon used by William Wallace or his men but in fact it was the spear head of the weapon used by me **__**Cú Chulainn. You see I was a fierce warrior that used a cursed spear known as Gae Bolg. A piece of my soul had been bound to my spear and the spear head was broken off during my death so when it was imbedded in your gauntlet my spirit and the original spirit merged into what you see now."**_

"Ok so you are the product of the two spirits but what does that mean for me?" asked Harry both a little weary and interested.

Tenkaji closed his eyes and answered. _**"Well nothing much at the moment you still need to get use to using my power. That is why you passed out last night. Now so you know your sacred gear has multiple stages the one you saw last night was its sealed form. In later forms you could use a fire like form of my weapon but other than increasing your speed and your reaction speed there isn't much I can give you at the moment. I will be training you how to use a spear and use some of my other techniques." **_Harry looked at Tenkaji with awe. Harry soon started to disappear and Tenkaji sighed. _**"Damn I thought we had more time but it seems you are waking up. Don't worry we will talk again soon. Until then don't die soon see you later brat."**_

**~XXX~ Chapter End ~XXX~**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of Devils New Playground. Just so everyone knows I don't own anything from the Fate/Stay Night series. Please review and thank you for reading this story. I haven't decided whether this is going to be a Harry/harem or not. I hope you like the fight don't worry the next chapter will hopefully be longer but no guarantees. Once again thanks.**


End file.
